Numbers: Encore
by hikari-lenlen
Summary: Chapter 6: Ada Pedofil! Setiap hari minggu, Kokone menitipkan Yuki pada Kiyoteru, tetapi minggu ini ada sesuatu yang berbeda.../One-shot series/Sequel dari 'Numbers'/No flame please/Character tags akan berubah setiap chapter nya
1. First Night

**N.B: kesamaan ide hanyalah sebuah kebetulan belaka**

**Hai readers Hika yang saya cintai, kasihi dan hormati~ eh maaf ini bukan pidato ya. Oke, yang pertama, Hika mau meminta maaf. Sebenarnya sequel untuk Numbers sudah dipikirkan, konflik nya juga sudah ada, tapi setelah dipikir sepertinya ceritanya kurang seru, dan akhirnya Hika tunda deh sequelnya... Apalagi ada kemungkinan dibatalkan mengingat fic HMO saya masih in progress. Baiklah, sebagai permintaan maaf, Hika akan mempersembahkan one-shot, yang berkisah seputar tokoh Rin dan Len yang ada di cerita Numbers. Yah, mungkin di lain waktu Hika akan membuat one-shot seputar Numbers lagi. Oke deh, tanpa basa-basi lagi, selamat membaca!**

* * *

"Sumpah, malu-maluin bener punya temen kayak gini." seorang gadis berambut pirang madu menepuk keningnya. Tampak sekali dari iris biru nya kalau ia kelelahan. Bahunya bergetar hebat, menahan diri agar ia tidak terpancing bisikan murid-murid yang ditujukan kepada dirinya dan lelaki di sebelahnya.

**PLOK**

"Huaaaa!" gadis malang itu berteriak kaget tatkala merasakan tepukan dari seseorang di bahunya.

"Rinny! Aku diejek sama teman-teman barukuuuuuu!" kata si penepuk bahu itu sambil nangis bombay.

**_SROOOT_**

Idih, jijik liat ingusnya.

Dan disinilah mereka, kembali untuk pertunjukkan tambahan pada panggung yang baru, yaitu dunia nyata...

* * *

**Numbers: Encore  
**

**an original fanfiction by hikari-lenlen**

**Vocaloid (c)YAMAHA and Crypton Future Media**

**Number Days (c)Pacthesis**

* * *

**Len P.O.V**

Hai para pembaca yang tercinta! Salam kangen dari Len, karakter utama kalian yang paling kece. Masih ingat aku 'kan? Itu loh, si "Pangeran" dari dunia taman bermain di fic yang lalu. Bingung? Mendingan baca lagi deh prequel fic ini.

Eh, maaf aku lupa! Namaku bukan Len lagi, tapi jadi Len Kagami_—_

_"Len! Sudah kuingatkan, namamu Len Kagamine, bukan Len Kagami!"_

Oh iya, sori hehe... Tau gak barusan itu suara siapa? Itu suara anak perempuan terimut, terpintar, tercantik, terbaik, juga paling rajin dalam menabung... Eh menabung itu apa ya? Aku sebenarnya nggak tau arti dari menabung, cuma pernah dengar aja. Tunggu sebentar_—_ini dia! Kukeluarkan buku kecil yang sangat amat tebal dari tas berwarna oranye milik di gadis imut itu. Tenang saja, aku sudah diajari memakai benda yang namanya kamis ini.

_"Len! Itu kamus! Kamis itu nama hari!"_

Oh iya benar. Ya sudahlah, mau kamis kek, keramas kek, yang penting aku sudah menemukan arti kata menabung disini. 'Menabung' berasal dari kata dasar 'tabung', yang berarti 'menyimpan uang (di celengan, pos, bank, dsb)'. Eh tunggu! Celengan itu apa? Pos itu apa? Terus bank itu apa? Ah, nanti kutanyakan saja pada Rin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Saya minta maaf dengan sangat, karena saya jadi lupa memperkenalkan gadis yang teriak dari tadi, langsung saja, itu namanya Rin Kagami. Teman pertamaku, hehe. Warna rambutnya sama sepertiku_—_pirang madu, begitupun dengan warna matanya, biru jernih. Dia selalu memakan empat jepit putih dan pita berwarna putih_—_tetapi pita itu tidak lagi bertengger di kepalanya, melainkan di pergelangan tangan Rin.

Katanya 'sih, biar Rin selalu ingat padaku, kapanpun dan dimanapun hanya dengan melihat ke pergelangan tangannya.

Ah, membicarakan ini mengingatkanku kembali pada memori itu...

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_Disinilah Rin, berdiri di depanku. Sakit rasanya mengingat bahwa ia tidak bisa melihatku lagi... Ah, Rin menarik pita yang melekat di kepalanya perlahan, dan mengikatkannya di batang pohonku..._

* * *

Yah, begitu. Itulah mengapa kami memutuskan untuk menjaga pita Rin baik-baik.

"Ara ara~ Rin berani juga bawa cowok ke rumah~" goda seorang wanita perambut pirang panjang, sambil melirik ke arahku. Eh, cakep juga dia... soalnya dia mirip Rin!

"Aah, Kaa-san bisa saja!" Rin menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya canggung_—_tapi tetap imut tentu saja.

"Adik manis namanya siapa?" tanya wanita aneh ini lagi.

"Eeh... namaku Len Kagami. Eh Kagamine maksudnya."

Rin merangkul si wanita aneh itu dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya. "Kenalkan Len, ini ibuku, Lenka Kagami!"

.

.

.

.

"Anu..."

"Ya, Len?"

"'Ibu itu apa ya?"

.

.

.

.

.

Hening.

.

Apa aku salah ngomong?

* * *

**Rin P.O.V**

Aduuh, aku lupa kalau sebenarnya Len itu bukan manusia! Kacau deh!

"Kaa-san!" sahutku panik. "Len itu memang suka kurang ajar, maafkan dia ya!"

Kaa-san sweatdrop. Gimana iniii? "I-iya... Len tante nggak marah kok."

"Eh ngomong-ngomong ini malam pertamaku bersama Len, ya..." kataku, mencoba membuka topik baru.

.

.

.

.

Apa aku salah ngomong?

.

"..." Kaa-san diam. "Len?"

"Iya?" tanya Len, ia sama bingungnya denganku.

"Sudah kau apakan anakku?"

"Eh?" kata Len lagi, mukanya kayak monyet baru keluar dari penangkaran.

"Aduuh, Kaa-san ini kenapa sih?" tanyaku, mulai gusar.

Kaa-san menggeleng cepat. "Ah sudahlah, aku akan mengawasi kalian saja malam ini."

.

.

.

Eh?

.

Gak bisa gitu dong?! Kalau Kaa-san tau Len tidak bisa membaca dan berhitung, bisa-bisa dia curiga!

"Nggak, gak boleh Kaa-san!" teriakku sambil mendorong Kaa-san menjauhi pintu kamarku.

Kaa-san tampak kesal. "Kalau kau ngapa-ngapain di dalam sana gimana?!"

"Aku janji tidak akan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh! Aku bertaruh atas nama jeruk-jerukku!"

.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V  
**

Jam delapan lewat empat puluh lima menit. Waktu yang tidak wajar bagi seorang gadis untuk membawa seorang lelaki pulang 'kan? Tapi, itulah yang terjadi pada Rin Kagami. Ia baru diijinkan masuk ke dalam kamar berdua dengan Len tanpa diawasi ibunya. Yah, meskipun itu berarti ia harus membuang stok jeruknya selama sebulan... (Rin: Kaa-saannnn! Jangan jerukku!)

Lupakan itu.

Mungkin kalian heran, apa tujuannya Len berkunjung ke rumah Rin selarut ini? Kita lihat sesaat lagi.

Rin membuka tasnya, yang berisi... berbagai macam buku warna warni dengan gambar karakter kartun. Mari kita intip salah satu bukunya.

_Berhitung Ceria_

_Untuk anak usia 3,4, dan 5 tahun_

_Pengarang: Kokone Kizuki_

_Illustrator: Jin Yuugami_

_Penerbit: PT Morizumi_

Oh ternyata malam ini Len dan Rin akan belajar bareng! Itu wajar, mengingat Len terjebak di dunia anehnya bertahun-tahun lamanya, tentu saja ia tidak bisa berhitung dengan lancar! Selain buku berhitung, Rin juga membeli buku "Lancar Membaca" dan "Menggambar Untuk Semua"!

"Siap, Len?"

"Selalu, Rinny-ku yang cantik!"

"Baiklah, kita mulai!"

* * *

Len mulai dengan buku berhitung.

"Sekarang Len, kita tes dulu kemampuanmu. Kau tau satu ditambah satu?"

"Tentu saja, hasilnya satu-satu!"

Rin sweatdrop.

"Baiklah, kita umpamakan begini. Kaito membeli okonomiyaki negi di Pactheland, satu untuk dirinya, satu lagi untuk Miku. Berapa okonomiyaki yang harus dibeli Kaito?"

"Dua!"

Rin mengacungkan empat jempolnya. Dua di tangan, dua di kaki.

* * *

Selanjutnya, buku membaca.

"Len, coba baca ini."

"Rei yang seksi suka keramas di laut. Aku benar 'kan?"

"Aduh Len, beda banget. Yang benar adalah "Rei dan Miku sedang bermain di laut. Sekarang coba baca yang ini."

"Rin adalah sahabat Len."

"...Benar."

* * *

Buku menggambar.

"Len, coba gambar ini." kata Rin sambil menyodorkan buku notes bergambar daun di cover-nya.

"Selesai!"

"...Beda Len. Ini sih pita-ku. Masa pita disamain kayak daun?"

* * *

Dua jam pun berlalu, dipenuhi dengan usaha Rin untuk mengajari Len yang seperti mengajar balita itu. Rin berusaha... sampai keringat bercucuran, muntah-muntah, sampai tetes darah terakhir...

Alay banget sih.

Sebenarnya nggak sampai gitu sih, dia cuma ketiduran aja.

Bagaimana dengan Len? Ia masih saja membuka-buka halaman buku tipis itu dengan semangat.

"Rin, kalau yang_—_ ...Rinny?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari gadis yang bersangkutan.

"Ah... sudah tidur rupanya." Len mengangkat tubuh Rin perlahan, lalu memindahkannya ke karpet biru muda dan menyelimutinya.

"Oyasumi, Rin... sampai ketemu besok."

**Cup**

Ia mengecup kening gadis itu lembut, dan pergi berlalu dari tempat itu. Malam pertamanya dengan Rin sungguh tidak buruk...

* * *

**Omake**

Len berjalan santai menuju gedung tinggi di tengah kota, kemudian mengambil kartu hitam yang tersimpan saku celananya. Dengan kartu itu, ia berhasil naik ke lantai tujuh, lalu ia terus berjalan sampai ke depan pintu cokelat kayu dengan dua papan. Papan yang pertama bertuliskan "709", sedangkan papan yang lain menampilkan sebuah nama: "Kagene".

**Tok tok tok**

"Reeeeii! Aku pulang!"

Seorang lelaki bersurai hitam membuka matanya, terbelalak kaget. "Sial!" Ia mengumpat sambil melemparkan bantalnya ke arah pintu.

"KAGAMINE LEN! MALAM INI KAU TIDUR DI LUAR! Sudah dikasih tempat tinggal masih keterlaluan pula kau!"

"Huaaa! Rei jahat!"

* * *

Pagi harinya, seorang wanita bersurai kuning madu masuk ke dalam kamar Rin.

"Rin sayang, saat_—_ RIN NGAPAIN KAU TIDUR DI KARPET?!"

**OWARI**

* * *

**Yap, chapter one-shot pertama sudah jadi! Ngomong-ngomong, Len nidurin Rin di karpet karena saat masih di dunia Len, Rin dkk selalu tidur di karpet bioskop, jadi dipikirnya karpet adalah tempat untuk tidur xD kalau mau, readers boleh nge request one shot buat Encore ini, kalau bisa saya akan membuat ceritanya! Sebut saja nama karakter nya di reviews! Karakter yang dipakai adalah yang dari fic Numbers (Rin, Len, Kiyoteru, Kaito, Rei, Miku)**

**Akhir kata...**

**Review, please?**


	2. Four Days

**Hika kembali dengan chapter 2! Kali ini Hika bikin one-shot request dari Kurotori Rei~ Untuk yang request Rin x Len, dan Rei x Rui, mohon dimaklumi ya... Sebenarnya Hika sudah punya ide, tapi takutnya nanti readers bosan mengingat Rin Len sudah ditampilkan di chapter lalu. Tapi untuk request rositarinjani dan neko-neko kawaii Hika sudah punya bayangan ceritanya kok, cuma detailnya belum dipikirkan xD  
**

**Seperti biasa, balesan review:**

**Kiriko Alicia: tapi Hika gak terlalu bisa bikin multi-chap *eh* semoga Alice-san puas deh dengan chapter 2 ini.**

**neko-neko kawaii: maaf ya, Rin Len nya ditunda dulu ^^" semoga chapter baru ini bisa memuaskan neko-san juga**

**Kurotori Rei: Len diusir karena dia pulangnya malem banget xD oh ya, ini chapter request Rei-san, semoga puas ya**

**rositarinjani: arigatou! :'D Rui Rei nya nanti dulu ya, gomenasai**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Ah, sudah entah berapa bulan berlalu sejak kejadian yang mengubah hidupku itu. Ya, apa lagi kalau bukan kejadian taman bermain Pactheland itu? Teman-teman ku pun mulai kembali satu persatu. Oh, kau ingin tahu ya, bagaimana aku dan Len bertemu mereka semua setelah kami semua keluar dari dunia itu? Baiklah, akan kuceritakan empat hari yang unik itu. Jadi begini...

* * *

**Numbers: Encore  
**

**an original fanfiction by hikari-lenlen**

**Vocaloid (c)YAMAHA and Crypton Future Media**

**Number Days (c)Pacthesis**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

**_21 Maret 2014, 10.29 AM, Crypton High  
_**

Jam istirahat, tidak heran melihat anak-anak bertaburan di setiap sudut sekolah ini. Namun, hari ini ada yang berbeda. Apa itu? Yuk, kita intip bersama.

Sumber keributan yang menghiasi suasana Crypton High ini ada di gerbang utama. Banyak sekali anak perempuan yang berkerumun disana. Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Oh! Lihat itu! Seorang lelaki yang lumayan tampan berdiri di antara mereka semua, dengan seragam yang berbeda, sehingga ia terlihat sebagai orang luar. Yah, dia memang orang luar 'sih.

Kita lihat penampilannya, saya akan mulai dengan kemeja putih bersih, dengan dasi merah berlambang perisai di bagian bawahnya. Dilengkapi dengan blazer hitam yang tidak dikancing, juga celana panjang yang sewarna. Bisa dibayangkan, bukan?

Sekarang, kita intip juga wajah si lelaki ini. Rambutnya agak berantakan dengan surai hitam, dan iris berwarna emas yang berkilau. Oh? Pasti kalian bisa menebak identitas lelaki ini, bukan?

Ya, dia Rei Kagene dari Utopia High.

_"Waah, itu 'kan anak Utopia?!"_

_"Rei-samaa, lihat sini!"_

_"Sial, cowok itu merebut perhatian semua cewek."_

_"Rei-kuun mau cari siapaa?"_

_"Iih, kotak bekalnya lucu!"_

Yah, kira-kira begitulah respon dari murid-murid_—_baik kaum adam maupun hawa di Crypton High. Sementara, orang yang disinggung hanya memandang risih ke arah semua pengagumnya itu. Mungkin kalian bingung tentang 'kotak bekal' yang disebut-sebut barusan. Baiklah, akan saya jelaskan. Kotak makan itu sebenarnya sederhana, hanya saja, kain pembungkusnya agak... tidak wajar. Ya, tidak wajar untuk kaum adam.

Kotak bekal itu dibungkus dengan kain warna kuning, dengan motif bunga-bunga dan kelinci yang sangat... imut.

'Uugh, sebaiknya aku cepat menemukan mereka sebelum aku jadi gila' batin Rei. Tangan kanannya mengacak rambut hitamnya_—_yang semakin berantakan itu, sementara tangan kirinya meremas kain pembungkus kotak bekalnya.

Sementara itu, kita lihat dulu keadaan kedua karakter favorit kita, Rin dan Len. Tidak ada yang spesial, keduanya sedang makan siang_—_eh, nggak keduanya sih. Hanya Rin yang sedang makan, sementara Len sibuk membuka dan menutup kotak pensilnya yang baru. Aduh katro amat.

"HEI KAU YANG DISANA!"

Sontak, kedua insan itu menoleh ke arah pintu kelas. Tampaklah Rei Kagene_—_yang kelihatannya berhasil keluar dari kerumunan itu, dan sampai ke tempat tujuannya.

"Aku?" tanya Rin geer.

Tanpa basa basi lagi, Rei membanting kotak bekal imut itu di meja mereka. "Nih ambil!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aaah! Aku lupa bawa kotak bekalku! Makasih ya Rei!"

Satu kelas sweatdrop berjamaah.

Telah diketahui, ternyata kotak makan aneh tersebut milik Len Kagamine.

.

"Ne, Len?" sanggah Rin. "Kenapa Rei bisa repot-repot mengantarkan kotak bekal padamu?"

"Tentu saja! Aku dan Rei 'kan tinggal bersama!"

"Len, apa kau yaoi sama Rei?"

"He? Apa itu Yaoi?"

* * *

**_22 Maret 2014, 06.12 AM, Crypton High  
_**

**SREEEK**

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, menampilkan seorang Rin Kagami.

"RINNY-CHAAAN!"

Ups? siapa itu yang berteriak? Siapa lagi kalau bukan_—_ oh, itu bukan Len, ia tidak mungkin sudah datang ke sekolah jam segini. Malah mungkin masih tidur dan Rin mengetahui itu. Itu adalah...

.

Miki Furukawa. Masih ingat? Itu loh, salah satu teman akrab Rin.

"Hai Miki-chan!"

Miki memang selalu datang pagi, begitu pula dengan Rin.

"Ne, Rin, kau tahu? Katanya hari ini ada murid baru loh!" Miki mulai bergosip ria.

"Eh? Tahu dari mana?" respon Rin semangat.

"Aku cuma dengar dari guru-guru sih kemarin." katanya sambil menopang dagu dengan telapak tangannya. "Tapi dia nggak bakal masuk kelas kita, karena murid kelas kita udah nggak bisa ditambah lagi."

**Tap tap tap**

"Tunggu, Miki-chan! Siapa itu di luar?" kata Rin sambil menutup mulut sahabatnya itu.

"Heh? Memang ada orang lain yang datang sepagi ini selain kita?"

"Nah itu dia. Coba kita lihat dulu."

.

.

Kedua orang itu pun melirik ke lorong sekolah melalui jendela kelas. Di sana, tampaklah seorang gadis mungil, dengan rambut hijau toska yang sangat panjang dan diikat _ponytail_. Ia mondar mandir di sekitar lorong dengan canggung, sambil celingak celinguk, seperti mencari sesuatu.

Dan saat matanya bertemu dengan iris biru milik Rin...

"...R-Rin?"

"Miku-chan?"

.

.

Tanpa basa-basi, Rin langsung membuka pintu kelas dengan kasar, dan menerjang gadis (malang) tersebut.

"MIKU-CHAAAAN!"

"Ukh.. R-Rin... s-sesak..."

Mohon tunggu beberapa saat, ada kesalahan teknis.

.

.

Oke, kembali ke cerita.

Kesimpulannya, gadis mungil tersebut bernama Miku Hatsune, salah satu orang yang pernah terjebak bersama-sama Rin di Pactheland.

"Jadi Miku pindah ke sekolah ini?"

Miku meremas bagian bawah rok nya dengan gugup. "Iya... Tuntutan pekerjaan ayahku... A-aku datang kesini lebih awal supaya aku b-bisa menghafal denah sekolah i-ini..." katanya gugup sambil melirik ke arah Miki.

"Oh, hai! Aku Miki Furukawa, salam kenal!"

"Ah, iya..." kata Miku sambil berjabat tangan dengan Miki.

"Nama kita mirip ya, hehe" sanggah Miki, dibalas senyuman kecil Miku.

.

"MIKUUUUUUU!"

Dari kejauhan, tampaklah seorang lelaki hiperaktif yang berlari ke arah tiga temannya yang berbeda gender itu.

"LEN KANGENNN!"

"Ah, L-Len... Lama tidak bertemu..."

"Waah, sekarang model rambut Miku-chan berubah, jadi tambah cakep!"

"A-Arigatou..." jawab Miku canggung.

"Len..." Miki menginterupsi. "Kenalanmu?"

"Iya! Aku dan Miku itu teman akrab! Oh iya, Rin juga kok!"

Miku dan Rin tersenyum ceria. 'Sekarang Miku sudah bisa tersenyum seperti ini...' batin Rin bahagia.

* * *

**_23 Maret 2014, 12.56 P.M, Crypton High  
_**

Jam pulang sekolah di Crypton High, tak heran melihat banyak siswa berhamburan ke luar kelas. Tapi, ada yang berbeda_—_bukan, ini bukannya ada lelaki tampan **lagi **yang datang ke sekolah satu ini. Mari kita lihat.

.

Terlihat orang berseragam warna warni membagikan pamflet, ada juga yang berkostum kelinci dan membagikan balon kepada anak-anak. Oh, ternyata mereka sedang melakukan promosi taman bermain Pactheland!

Seperti biasa, Rin, Len, dan Mku sedang menyusuri halaman sekolah, ingin segera pulang. Namun, niat mereka musnah begitu saja ketika mereka mendapati sosok yang... begitu familiar.

Sosok yang dimaksud sedang membagikan pamflet, sama seperti rekan-rekannya. Ia mengenakan seragam dan topi berwarna merah. Berambut coklat dengan kacamata berbingkai putih. Siapa lagi kalau bukan...

"KIYOTERU! SINI!"

Yap, Kiyoteru Hiyama.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Kiyoteru merespon cepat. Betapa terkejutnya ia, menjumpai tiga orang yang ia kenal.

"Oh, ternyata kalian sekolah disini ya." kata Kiyoteru, menghampiri tiga temannya itu.

"Hueee, aku kangeeen! Rasanya sudah beribu abad-windu-tahun-caturwulan-triwulan-hari-jam-menit-detik aku tidak bertemu Kiyoteru!" cerocos Len banjir air mata.

Rin sweatdrop. "Alah, belum juga 1 tahun kita pisah."

"Tapi 'kan aku kangen, Rinny-chan"

"Iya, iya... Dan darimana kau tahu seluruh istilah abad windu blablabla itu?"

"Tentu saja aku belajar!"

.

Kiyoteru kembali membuka suara setelah melepas rindu sejenak. "Ini ada tiket gratis jus buah di Pactheland, kalau kalian ada waktu datang ya!"

"Pasti kami datang." kata Miku sambil menerima tiket tersebut.

"Besok kami datang!" Len begitu semangat.

"Jangan sembarang ngomong, besok kita ada kerja kelompok! Minggu aja!" tukas Rin.

Kiyoteru hanya bisa tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu.

* * *

**_24 Maret 2014, 11.00 A.M, Crypton__ High__  
_**

Hari yang indah di Crypton High. Tak perlu dikatakan lagi, sekarang Rin dan Len sedang berjalan menuju kelas mereka, setelah memuaskan diri mereka di kantin.

"Lihat! Bukankah itu Miku?' tanya Len.

"Ah iya! Dia lagi ngobrol sama siapa?" karena penasaran, Rin langsung menghampiri Miku dan lelaki di depannya.

_"Wah, sekarang kalau aku mengobrol sama Miku tidak perlu berlutut lagi ya, jadi praktis deh!"_

_"Haha... iya."_

_._

Kenal orang itu? Ya, kalau kalian menjawab Kaito Shion, nilai 100 untuk kalian!

"Kaitoooo!" seperti biasa, Len-lah yang lebih dulu menyapa.

"Ah, Rin! Len!" sapa Kaito sambil melempar senyumannya yang khas.

"Lama tidak bertemu!" Rin ikut bersapa ria.

"Haha... banyak tugas nih! Aku saja datang kesini untuk tugas!" balas Kaito, yang merupakan seorang mahasiswa jurusan jurnalistik.

"Tugas apa?"

"Aku akan mengulas tentang Crypton High!"

"Wah, menarik sekali! Kalau gitu mau kubantu?" tawar Len.

"Boleh nih? Kalau tidak merepotkan aku mau deh!" Kaito tertawa kecil.

Baru saja Len dan Kaito beranjak pergi_—_

"Tunggu! Kaito, kalau kau mau, Kiyoteru memberikan lima tiket gratis jus buah di Pactheland untuk kita semua! Kau mau ikut 'kan? Hari Minggu jam sepuluh."

Kaito tertawa lagi. "Kenapa tidak?"

* * *

_**30 Maret 2014, 10.00 A.M, Pactheland**_

"Itu Rin sudah datang!" sahut Len ceria.

"Lama sekali." tukas Rei.

"Rin, ayo sini..." sanggah Miku.

"Jus buahnya cuma bisa diambil sampai jam satu lho." Kiyoteru_—_yang sedang cuti mengingatkan.

"Cepat Rin!" seru Kaito.

."Ahahaha, iya!" teriak Rin senang sambil berlari ke arah teman-temannya.

* * *

**Omake**

Sementara itu, di kediaman Kagami, seorang wanita yang kita ketahui sebagai Lenka Kagami memasuki kamar anaknya (lagi)

"Hum? Ada foto disini..." katanya sambil mengambil foto yang menampilkan Rin, Len, dan teman-temannya.

"Iih, kok mukanya orang ini kayak pedofil banget ya." celotehnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Kiyoteru. "Tunggu! Bukankah kata Rin hari ini dia pergi ke Pactheland bersama orang-orang di foto ini? Ooh, tidak, jangan sampai Rin menjadi korban kekerasan seksual, seperti yang di berita-berita itu!"

.

**OWARI**

* * *

**Semoga readers puas dengan chapter 2 ya! Enaknya chapter 3 jadi apa nih?**

**1. Rin x Len**

**2. Rei x Rui**

**Kalau mau nge-vote, silahkan vote di poll Hika ya! Hika tunggu lho!**

**Oh iya, readers boleh request characters untuk one-shot selanjutnya lho! Tapi ada kemungkinan Hika tidak mengerjakan request readers, entah karena kurang waktu atau kurang ide._.**

**Akhir kata...**

**Review, please?**


	3. Kagamine

**Yo, Hika kembali lagi.**

**Berdasarkan hasil riset (?), 3 dari 4 reviewers yang nge-vote memilih pair Rei x Rui, jadi.. ya karena Hika udah nggak sabar ngetik begini jadinya xD semoga readers suka cerita Rei x Rui yang pertama kali Hika buat ini ya. Dan terima kasih sudah memilih~ Oh ya, dan fic ini saya buat untuk memenuhi request rositarinjani dan reviewers lain yang memilih Rei x Rui.  
**

**Seperti biasa, balesan review:**

**Kurotori Rei: huaa, makasih banget ya kalau Rei-san suka ceritanya QwQ oke ini Rei x Rui-nya**

**Kireina Yume: Yume-saaaan DX Hika benar-benar minta maaf, karena character request-an Yume-san batal muncul berhubung sequel Numbers yang sebenarnya dibatalkan, tapi syukurlah kalau Yume-san suka sequel versi baru ini QwQ**

**Izumi Kiirei: oke, ini Rei x Rui nya**

**Kiriko Alicia: maaf ya, Rin x Len nya ditunda dulu ._.**

**neko-neko kawaii: baguslah kalau neko-san tetap suka, dan terima kasih telah menunggu~**

**Ryuuna Hideyoshi: baiklah, Rei akan bercerita di chapter ini~**

**rositarinjani: ini sudah update, makasih telah menunggu~**

**Enjoy chapter 3~**

**Fun fact: sebenarnya, chapter 2: Four Days adalah chapter yang tadinya akan digunakan sebagai pembuka fic ini/chapter 1**

* * *

Aku Rei Kagene, usia 15 tahun. Masih muda, bukan? Tapi jangan salah, di usia-ku yang ke-15 ini aku telah mengalami banyak hal. Tiga diantaranya adalah kejadian yang mengubah hidupku. Yang pertama adalah kejadian di taman bermain Pactheland, dimana aku bertemu teman-teman baruku (yang kurang waras) itu. Kedua, di saat Len berhasil keluar dari taman terkutuk apalah itu, dan sekarang ia tinggal di apartemenku. Hmph, benar-benar merepotkan. Sedangkan yang ketiga adalah...

* * *

**Numbers: Encore  
**

**an original fanfiction by hikari-lenlen**

**Vocaloid (c)YAMAHA and Crypton Future Media**

**Number Days (c)Pacthesis**

* * *

**Rei P.O.V**

Cryptonteria. Tempat yang selalu kukunjungi setelah pulang sekolah. Apa itu Cryptonteria? Itu adalah sebuah kafe. Mungkin kalian heran, mengapa namanya bisa Cryptonteria. Alah, bukan urusanku. Mungkin plesetan 'Crypton' dan 'cafeteria'? Sudahlah, lupakan saja.

Karena aku baik, aku akan menjelaskan ini. Mengapa aku bisa ada disini? Asal kalian tahu saja, aku bukan anak pemalas seperti Len. Dikira cuma Kiyoteru saja yang bisa kerja sambilan? Ooo, tidak bisa. Mungkin kalian sudah bisa menebak, alasanku datang kesini setiap hari: kerja sambilan, tentu saja.

Kalau sudah begini, pertanyaan yang akan muncul selanjutnya adalah: kenapa aku harus kerja sambilan? Jangan mengira bahwa aku adalah anak orang kaya atau semacamnya. Ya aku memang sekolah di Utopia High_—_yang katanya sekolah paling top itu. Tapi, aku ini anak yatim piatu, dan tidak ada kerabatku yang tinggal di kota ini. Apalagi dalam kondisi seperti ini, aku harus punya uang untuk membiayai tiga hal:

Satu, biaya apartemenku.

Dua, biaya sekolahku.

Tiga, biaya untuk mengurus seorang bayi besar berumur sekitar... mungkin empat belas tahun? (Len: HUAATCHII! Aduh, kayaknya ada yang ngomongin si pangeran kece ini deh)

Apalagi gaji di tempat ini cukup besar, ditambah dengan popularitasku. Oh ya, aku memang _benci _popularitasku di sekolah, ugh, membayangkan gadis-gadis ababil itu saja sudah membuatku muak. Tapi, popularitas itu berguna saat bekerja disini, lihat saja, banyak gadis muda (ababil) yang datang kesini hanya untuk menemuiku. Otomatis, gaji-ku pun ditambah.

Sekian untuk perkenalan singkat ini, aku harus mulai bekerja.

* * *

**_Cryptonteria, 01.32 P.M  
_**

_"Rei-samaaa!"_

_"Rei-kuun aku mau pesan!"_

_"Reeei kopi nya satu, dengan ekstra gula ya!"_

_"Kalau sudah selesai kesini ya, Rei~!"_

Satu hari lagi yang merepotkan. Dengan sigap, aku pun menghampiri salah satu meja dan membungkuk sopan. Itu adalah meja untuk 2 orang yang sedang digunakan oleh dua orang remaja perempuan. Yang pertama adalah remaja berambut pirang pendek dan berantakan, sedangkan yang kedua berambut pirang juga, tetapi diikat _sidetail_. Mungkin mereka berdua kembar.

"Ah, itu dia! Rei Kagene, si ganteng dari Utopia itu lho!"

"Oh iya! Aaa Rei-sama, aku mau pesan... Strawberry Cheesecake!" kata gadis berambut panjang sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Ih, alay banget.

Demi menjaga _image_, aku hanya bisa tersenyum sambil mencatat pesanannya.

**Klining klining**

"Ya, selamat datang." Aku yang telah selesai dengan pesanan si kembar-alay-sialan itu pun segera menuju ke pintu masuk untuk menyambut tamu baru kami. Cewek lagi. Namun... kali ini ada yang berbeda.

Perempuan itu masuk dan memilih meja nomor 14, meja yang ada di dekat jendela. Tapi... dia diam saja. Kalem, tenang.. dan... ah pokoknya dia berbeda! Rata-rata_—_maksudku SEMUA perempuan yang masuk kesini pasti akan melakukan salah satu diantara dua pilihan ini: langsung teriak "Rei-samaaa" atau bisik-bisik alay.

"Um... menunya?"

Argh, tuh 'kan, aku jadi lupa melayani si perempuan aneh ini! Sial! Dengan terburu-buru, aku pun memberikan menu padanya.

Gadis itu pun menerima menunya (masih) dengan kalem, kemudian iris emasnya mulai menelusuri baris demi baris, mungkin ia bingung apa yang akan dipesannya. Aku pun mengamatinya selagi menunggu.

.

Um?

Ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatianku. Aku kembali memusatkan pandangan ke name-tag nya.

Kagamine.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V  
**

'Kagamine?' pikir Rei bingung.

Bagaimana bisa? Asal kalian tahu, nama Kagamine itu jarang dipakai. Kagamine juga adalah marga dari Len, yang bahkan (tadinya) bukan manusia. Apa mungkin gadis ini...?

"K-Kagamine-san?" ucap Rei.

"Ya? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?" gadis itu_—_Kagamine bertanya balik.

"Dari seragammu. Apa namamu benar-benar Rui Kagamine?" kata Rei sambil membaca nama yang terpampang di seragam gadis itu.

"Tentu saja. Huh. Pelayan disini benar-benar tidak sopan." jawab Rui dingin.

**JLEB**

'Argh, aku salah ngomong! Aku juga lupa kalau nama belakang Len sebetulnya hanya karangan Rin belaka' batin Rei kesal sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Anu... pelayan?" Rui kembali bersuara.

"Y-ya, maaf, mungkin saya bisa menjelaskan pertanyaan saya barusan." Rei pun memutar otak untuk mengarang alasan_—_eh maksudnya menjelaskan semuanya dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas. "Ehm.. sebenarnya saya punya teman bernama Kagamine, ia baru saja kehilangan kedua orang tuanya dalam sebuah kecelakaan... sekarang ia tinggal di apartemen saya dan saya sedang mencari wali yang bersedia mengurusnya. Ja_—_"

"Jadi kau pikir aku adalah kerabatnya dan bersedia mengambil temanmu itu?" potong Rui.

"I-iya..." jawab Rei yang (pertama kalinya) gugup di depan pelanggan. 'Argh, dia malah tambah marah! Kenapa 'sih aku harus melayani cewek ginian?!" umpat Rei dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hening.

.

.

.

.

"Aha..."

"Um? Ada apa?"

"Ahahahahahaa! Kau lucu sekali!" tawa Rui secara tiba-tiba_—_yang membuat Rei kaget, tapi demi pekerjaannya, ia tetap memasang wajah _cool _dan karismatik-nya.

"What the_—_" gumam Rei dengan suara yang (untungnya) sangat pelan sehingga tidak terdengar oleh Rui.

Rui melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Tapi sayang sekali, aku tidak pernah mendengar bahwa ada anggota keluargaku yang kecelakaan, jadi mungkin kita sedang membicarakan Kagamine yang salah."

'Tentu saja bodoh! Len Kagamine tidak mungkin punya kerabat!' kata Rei dalam hati, diam-diam mengejek sikap Rui yang tiba-tiba berubah.

"Tapi kalau kau bersedia, aku bisa mengambil temanmu itu, dan menjadi walinya. Bagaimana?"

"Ah tidak usah, nanti merepotkan. Terima kasih atas tawarannya." Rei membungkuk lagi untuk menyampaikan rasa terima kasihnya.

* * *

**_Cryptonteria, 02.10 P.M  
_**

"Jasmine tea." ucap Rei sambil meletakkan cangkir berisi teh yang dimaksud ke meja bernomor 14 itu.

"Terima kasih. Apa kau nganggur?" tanya Rui sambil meminum teh-nya.

Rei melihat sekeliling. Meja satu kosong. Begitu pun dengan meja dua, dan seterusnya sampai meja terakhir. Tak heran, biasanya jam segini cafe sepi, mengingat banyak murid yang mau kursus, kerja kelompok, mengerjakan pr, juga orang dewasa yang pastinya sedang mencari nafkah. Yah, setidaknya Rei bersyukur karena orang-orang masih menjalankan tugasnya masing-masing demi kemajuan bangsa ini.

Rui kembali tersenyum. "Duduk."

Rei melakukan seperti yang dikatakan Rui barusan.

"Rasanya tidak adil jika hanya kau yang tahu namaku. Siapa namamu?" lanjut Rui.

Rei menunjuk ke arah name-tag nya. "Rei Kagene, 15 tahun."

"Wah, kau masih kecil tapi sudah bekerja ya! Hebat. Izinkan aku memperkenalkan diri lagi. Rui Kagamine, 16 tahun."

Tak disangka, ternyata Rui lebih tua satu tahun dari Rei.

"Sekolah dimana? Aku di Belzenia High." kata Rui lagi.

"Utopia High."

"Wah, itu 'kan sekolah top yang katanya keramat itu ya?"

Rei sweatdrop. Keramat? Apa-apaan itu?

**Bip bip bip**

Rui melirik jam tangannya yang merupakan sumber bunyi barusan. "Sudah jam segini! Aku harus pergi. Kapan-kapan kita mengobrol lagi ya, Kagene!" sambil mengelap mulutnya (yang agak belepotan gula), Rui mengambil selembar kertas dari dalam tasnya dan menuliskan sesuatu dengan pena yang selalu ia simpan di dalam saku seragamnya. Ia pun memberikan kertas itu pada Rei dan keluar dari Cryptonteria dengan terburu-buru.

Rei mulai membaca kertas kecil berwarna hijau muda tersebut.

**_Kagamine Rui_**

**_Belzenia High, Class 10-B_**

**_Contact me at:_**

**_E-mail: kagarui19 _**

**_Adress: Vocalo st. no. 23 (rumahku pagarnya warna biru :D )_**

**_Phone: 08xxxxxxxx25_**

Setelah membacanya, Rei tersenyum kecil.

"Senang bertemu denganmu... Kagamine."

* * *

**Omake**

"Rei." kata Len. "Aku bosan tinggal disini. Kita pindah rumah yuk."

Sebuah perempatan muncul di kening Rei (?). 'Harusnya kau kuserahkan saja pada cewek Kagamine itu!' batinnya, menyesali keputusannya tadi siang.

.

**OWARI**

* * *

**Chapter 4 selesai~ Semoga para readers yang nunggu-nunggu Rui x Rei nya puas ya~**

**Satu lagi, Hika punya rencana untuk chapter 5:**

**1. Cerita Rin x Len**

**2. Cerita Kaito x Miku centric, slight Rin x Len**

**3. Pilihan readers (silahkan request di review jika readers punya usul lain!)**

**Terima kasih sebelumnya, tolong dipilih ya~**

**Akhir kata...**

**Review, please?**


	4. Smile

**Hai readers, Hika kembali dengan membawa chapter baru~**

**Eh tenang saja, fic HMO akan dilanjutkan kok, Hika lagi semangat aja buat one-shot ini karena lagi kebanjiran ide OwO. Setelah dirundingkan, akhirnya Hika memutuskan untuk membuat Rin x Len di chapter kali ini. Tenang saja, Miku x Kaito nya masih ada kok ^^"**

**Seperti biasa, balesan review:**

**Kiriko Alicia: maaf membuat Alice-san menunggu, silahkan Rin x Len nya~**

**Kurotori Rei: Rui udah jadi ramah kok OwO Miku x Kaito nya chapter depan kok**

**rositarinjani: makasih banget kalau rosita-san suka QwQ ini sudah lanjut~**

**Dere KuroHaru: wah, Hika juga pengen sih buat Kiyopedo, tapi susah ^^" nanti deh dipikir dulu**

**Oke itu saja, selamat membaca chapter 4~  
**

* * *

"Ring!" gadis berambut pirang madu itu membanting gelas. "Kamu tuh udah kelewatan!"

"Apa kau bilang? Aku? AKU? Bukannya kalimat itu seharusnya ditujukan padamu, KAGAMI?" balas gadis yang dipanggil Ring itu. Bahkan ia sudah tidak memanggil sahabatnya dengan nama depan lagi.

"Jadi aku yang salah? Oke fine, JANGAN TAMPAKKAN WAJAHMU LAGI DI DEPAN MATAKU!" Tanpa basa basi, si pirang madu yang disebut Kagami tadi beranjak pergi dari tempat itu, sementara gadis ketiga yang berambut magenta hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

* * *

**Numbers: Encore  
**

**an original fanfiction by hikari-lenlen**

**Vocaloid (c)YAMAHA and Crypton Future Media**

**Number Days (c)Pacthesis**

* * *

**Len P.O.V**

_**Gallerian Apartement, 08.46 A.M**_

This is best daaay eeevvveeerrrr~

DES ES BEEESS DEYYYY EEVEERRR

Dengan gesit, aku melompat keluar dari tempat tidur, membuka jendela dan menyapa matahari yang bersinar terang_—_eh mataharinya belum terang sih, namanya juga masih pagi. Lalu aku berlari keluar dari apartemen itu, dan jogging pagi dengan berlari memutari apartemen 5 kali. Setelah itu, aku naik ke atap apartemen dan menyapa burung-burung yang lagi pup disana. Oh, maaf jika ada yang sedang membaca fic ini sambil makan. Pokoknya yang aku lakukan pagi hari ini persis dengan adegan di film tentang spons kuning itu.

Setelah puas dengan tarian pagi ini, aku pun turun ke lantai tujuh, dan merogoh saku celana tidur alias piyama-ku untuk men_—_

Tunggu! Dimana kartunya?

.

.

Jangan-jangan... Aku lupa bawa kartu saat keluar tadi?!

.

.

.

"REEEEIII! BANGUN, AKU NGGAK BISA MASUK!"

"BERISIK!"

Maaf, ada kesalahan teknis disini. Mohon tunggu sebentar.

.

.

Kembali ke cerita.

Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya, seperti apa sih hari ini? Kenapa hari ini bisa disebut hari terbaik yang pernah ada? Apakah hari ini ada banyak makanan enak yang jatuh dari langit? Atau hari ini Rei mau pindah ke apartemen yang lebih bagus? Atau_—_

"LEN! CEPETAN MANDI, KAITO UDAH JALAN KESINI!"

"Hah? Kaito jalan kesini? Apa gak capek?"

"Ya dia naik mobil lah bego! Sana mandi! Air panas nya sudah disiapkan!"

Akhirnya Rei mengizinkanku mandi air panas! Aku pun membuka lemari pakaianku dan mengambil satu-satunya pakaian yang ada disana_—_kaos merah dan celana jeans_—_karena Rei hanya mengizinkaku membeli satu piyama, satu kaos dan satu celana plus seragam sekolah. Katanya sih untuk menghemat biaya. Saatnya melesat ke bathtub!

.

Oh iya, sebelum aku pergi, aku akan memberitahu kalian. Hari ini adalah hari terbaik karena Rin dan semuanya mau mampir kesini! Aah, pokoknya aku harus dandan seganteng mungkin biar Rin terpesona!

* * *

**_Gallerian Apartment, 09.12 A.M_**

**Normal P.O.V  
**

Melihat Len yang sudah wangi kembang tujuh rupa keluar dari kamar mandi, Kaito_—_yang baru sampai pun segera menyapanya, demi memenuhi norma kesopanan.

"Selamat pagi Rei, Len." sapa Kaito.

"Mana mobil Kaito?" anak satu ini malah keluar dari topik. Rei cuma bisa facepalm.

"Ada di bawah, tapi aku tidak akan memperlihatkannya. Haha..." Kaito sweatdrop. Padahal sebenarnya dia hanya malas naik turun apartemen tuh, walaupun sudah menggunakan lift. Dasar Kaito...

"Huft, disini panas ya..." lanjut Kaito sambil mengibaskan tangannya, serta menyibakkan syal nya ke belakang.

'Ya berarti kau harus lepas syal-mu itu! Ini suhu AC nya udah paling rendah loh.' batin Rei geregetan.

**Ting tong**

"Ya, siapa?" Len pun berdiri dan mengintip ke luar melalui lensa yang tersedia di pintu kamar.

...

"Itu..." kata Len lirih. "I-itu..."

"Siapaaa?" tanya Rei tidak sabaran.

"ITU KIYOTERU DAN MIKU! T-TAPI WAJAHNYA JADI SANGAT BESAR! LEBIH BESAR TIGA KALI LIPAT DARI BADANNYA! OOH, APA YANG TERJADI?! APAKAH INI SEMACAM PENYAKIT?!" teriak Len heboh sendiri.

"L-Len... itu..." Kaito mencoba menjelaskan.

"ITU APA?! APAKAH ITU VIRUS KELAPA BALON?!"

Aduh, ni anak sumpah katro banget. Lagian itu 'kelapa balon' maksudnya 'kepala balon' kali?

Kaito menarik nafas. "Itu wajar Len, kepala mereka terlihat lebih besar karena kau melihat mereka melalui lensa cembung." Kaito menghembuskan nafas. Bukan nafas terakhir lho ya.

Len cuma mengangguk disko, walaupun sebenarnya dia sama sekali nggak ngerti.

**Ting tong**

"Ya!" kali ini Kaito yang buka pintu.

.

.

.

.

Hening.

.

.

.

"Kai..." kata Kiyoteru. "Kau nambah tinggi..."

Kaito cuma bisa nyengir.

Kiyoteru_—_yang baru tersadar pun segera meneriaki pria malang itu. "HOI! BUKA PINTU AJA KOK LAMA BENER SIH?!"

Sedangkan Miku si anak baik yang suka menabung tidak berani berkomentar apa-apa.

* * *

_**Gallerian Apartment, 09.24 A.M  
**_

"Kaito oke, Kiyoteru oke, Miku oke, Rei oke, tinggal Rin yang belum datang." kata Len, mengabsen teman-temannya.

**Tok tok tok**

"Itu pasti Rin!" ucap Len ceria. Baru saja ia berdiri, tapi Rei sudah membukakan pintu duluan. Dia udah kapok, dia nggak akan membiarkan Len membuka pintu lagi.

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan seorang Rin Kagami... yang kelihatannya tidak sedang baik-baik saja.

"Kenapa tadi tidak pencet bel saja?" tanya Rei heran.

"Bukan urusanmu!" kata Rin.

.

.

.

Eh?

.

.

.

Ini benar-benar Rin?

"Halo halo, sersan Len disini, apa ini Rin?"

"Tentu saja bodoh! Kau kira aku ini hantu?!"

**JLEB**

Len pundung di pojok ruangan.

"Ada masalah apa Rin? Mungkin aku bisa bantu." kata Kaito.

"Tidak ada apa-apa!"

"...Rin?"

"Miku berisik!"

"Rin, aku_—_"

"Kiyoteru diam saja!" bahkan Kiyoteru belum sempat ngomong apa-apa.

"Rin! Jangan egois" oh, Rei menggunakan cara kasar.

"Apa sih Rei! Aku sedang malas berdebat!"

.

"Rin?" Len mencoba lagi. "Kenapa kau tidak memakai pitamu?" tanya Len, sambil menunjuk ke arah pergelangan tangan Rin, dimana seharusnya ada pita berwarna putih.

"Lupa." jawab Rin judes.

.

"Len, sini kau." kata Kiyoteru sambil menarik lengan Len. "Kita nggak bisa membiarkan Rin begini terus, karena ini pertama kalinya kita berkunjung ke rumahmu, tentu saja kau tidak mau hari ini jadi berantakan, bukan?"

"Tentu saja, hari ini 'kan best day ever! Ayo kita buat Rinny tersenyum!" kata Len sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

* * *

**Len's attempt**

"Rinny! Ada acara Dory the Explorer loh! Kita nonton bareng yuk! Nih ada jus jeruk dan popcorn!"

"Ogah." lalu Rin menyiram kepala Len dengan jus jeruknya. Uuh, padahal Len baru mandi kembang tujuh rupa.

**Miku's attempt**

"Rin... bisa bantu aku mengerjakan tugas IPA tidak?"

"Maaf, aku benci IPA. Tanya saja Kaito." Rin menjawab dengan lebih halus kali ini.

"Tapi aku 'kan anak jurnalist_—_"

"Mau jurnalis kek, dokter kek, tukang sampah kek, pokoknya kau bantu!"

Kaito dan Miku sweatdrop.

**Kiyoteru's attempt**

"Rin, penyanyi kesukaanmu, Kanon akan mengadakan jumpa fans." katanya memulai.

"Iya, tapi tahun lalu 'kan?"

Usaha Kiyoteru hancur dalam sekejap.

**Kaito's attempt**

"Rin, aku tidak bisa IPA, sebaiknya kau saja yang bantu Miku."

"Hah? Dengar nggak tadi aku bilang? Pokoknya kau yang bantu! Sana, udah ditunggu Miku tuh!"

Gagal.

**Rei's attempt**

"Rin! Ayo kita adu panco!"

"Alah, cemen. Cuma bisa pake otot, tapi pake otak nggak bisa."

**JLEB**

* * *

_**Gallerian Apartment, 10.01 A.M**_

"Rin..." kata Len, menghampiri Rin yang sedang mengamati pemandangan dari balkon. "Kurasa aku tahu kenapa kau bisa jadi begini."

"Huh! Jangan sok tahu!"

"...Karena Ring, 'kan?" tebak Len.

"Ah!"

"Kemarin Miki bilang..."

**Flashback**

_"Len, aku mau bicara..."_

_"Ya, Miki-chan?"_

_"Ring dan Rin berantem tadi pagi." kata Miki._

_"Hah? Rin kenapa?" seperti biasa, yang dipikirkan Len hanya Rin._

_"Aku juga tidak tahu, tiba-tiba saja Ring marah, dan kurasa Rin juga bingung, tapi ia juga sudah terlanjur marah duluan." ucap Miki lirih._

**End of flashback**

"Jadi Rin? Mau cerita?" tanya Len.

"..."

"Ah Rin, kalau kau tidak ma_—_"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Eh?"

"Len, aku juga tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan Ring." katanya sambil menunduk. "Makanya tadi aku langsung marah, karena aku merasa tidak melakukan apapun yang bisa membuatnya marah. Apa yang harus kulakukan, Len?"

Len pun hanya bisa terdiam, tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Psst, Len, sini bentar!" kata Kaito melalui pintu balkon. "Maaf aku menguping! Tapi mungkin Ring itu..." lanjutnya.

.

"Rin..." Len memulai kembali. "Mungkin Ring kesepian."

Karena terkejut Rin akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Len. "Eh?"

"Akhir-akhir ini kau selalu bermain denganku dan Miku, mungkin itu yang membuat Ring kesal. Kau mendiamkan Ring, dan akhirnya Ring balas mendiamkanmu."

Rin terdiam. "Jadi... aku yang salah?"

"Bukan begitu, ta_—_"

"Iya, aku yang salah... aku ini terlalu egois. Ring pasti sedih..." ucap Rin, matanya berkaca-kaca, menandakan bahwa ia hampir menangis. "Len... bagaimana ini...? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Rin..." Len menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya dan mereka pun larut dalam keheningan.

* * *

**_Gallerian Apartment, 11.26__ A.M__  
_**

**Len P.O.V**

"Hei! Sebelum kita pulang, ayo kita foto bareng!" ajak Kiyoteru sambil mengeluarkan kamera SLR-nya yang baru. "Rei, kau punya tripod?" tanpa basa basi, lelaki yang dimaksud pun langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mengambil sebuah tripod.

"Semuanya, pasang gaya!" komando Kiyoteru sambil menyalakan timer kamera-nya.

Aku pun segera menyiapkan pose-ku dengan gaya tangan peace. Tapi... ada satu hal yang mengganggu pikiranku. Rin masih belum tersenyum...

Melihat apa yang kulakukan, Rei juga mengambil posisi di sebelah kiriku dan Kaito di sebelah kananku alias paling pinggir. Kiyoteru di sebelah Rei, sedangkan Rin dan Miku di depan.

Untuk gayanya, aku menggunakan tanda peace, Rei melipat tangannya, Kaito memasukkan tangan di saku celananya, sementara Kiyoteru, ia tidak pakai gaya. Aduh, kurang greget nih, Kiyo! Sedangkan para cewek, Miku menggandeng tangan Rin sambil tersenyum kecil, tapi Rin-nya malah memasang pokerface.

"Siap ya!"

Lampu di kamera terlihat berkedip-kedip, menandakan timer yang sedang berjalan.

Semuanya mulai diam bagaikan patung, menunggu hasil jadi fotonya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hening.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aduuuh, eke mau pipis, cyiiin~"

"Pffttt_—_ wahahahaahahaha!"

**KLIK**

"Eeeh siapa tadi yang ngomong rada banci itu?!" teriak Rei spontan.

"Bukan aku!"

"Bukan aku juga!"

"Aku!"

"Kau ya Len?!"

Aku_—_si orang yang barusan ngomong bahasa banci cuma bisa nyengir.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Len nyengir. "Iya, itu aku yang ngomong tadi."

"LEN!" teriak Rin sambil menyodok perut Len dengan gagang sapu. "Kau membuat wajahku terlihat buruk disini!" kata Rin sambil menunjukkan layar kamera Kiyoteru.

Termampang foto mereka berenam, Len dengan muka mirip bancinya dan mulut monyong, Rei yang sudah tertawa ngakak sampai kepalanya terlihat terjungkal ke belakang (?), Kiyoteru yang sedang menoleh ke arah Len sambil memasang wajah garang, serta Kaito yang sedang menahan tawa, tetapi itu justru membuat wajahnya semakin lucu.

Sedangkan, Miku juga sedang menahan tawa, tapi bedanya itu gayanya dengan kepala menunduk dan tangan di mulutnya, jadi kelihatan seperti orang mau muntah. Dan Rin, ia sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak, sampai seluruh gigi-giginya terlihat, termasuk rumput laut yang menyelip di giginya.

"Iya, kalo aku nggak begitu Rin nggak bakal tertawa!" kata Len bangga.

"..." Rin terdiam sejenak.

"Ah dasar Len ini! Baiklah, aku sudah siap meminta maaf pada Ring besok!"

Mendengar itu, semuanya tersenyum haru.

* * *

**Omake**

"Len." kata Rei. "Dari mana kau mendengar suara banci itu? Kenapa kau bisa menirukannya?"

"Ah, aku dengar dari orang-orang yang suka nongkrong di taman depan itu loh, mereka suka ngomong begitu."

Mengetahui bahwa banyak banci yang tinggal di daerah sana, Rei menatap Len horor.

**Omake #2**

"Ternyata Len bisa juga, menasihatiku dengan bijaksana!" puji Rin.

"Hehe..." Len udah senyum-senyum bangga. Padahal dia cuma mengulang apa yang dikatakan Kaito kepadanya tuh.

.

**OWARI**

* * *

**Um... rasanya chapter ini agak aneh ya? Meskipun Rin x Len nya gak begitu kelihatan, semoga readers puas deh! Oh iya, request nya gak harus couple kok ^^ chapter depan adalah chapter nya Miku x Kaito, kalau chapter 6 readers maunya apa?**

**Review, please?**


	5. Drama

**Yak, chapter 5 ini adalah chapter-nya Miku dan Kaito~ Sudah lama Hika ingin buat chapter ini QwQ oh iya, mungkin update chapter 6 nya bakal agak lama karena Hika sudah kehabisan bahan cerita ^^" makanya mungkin Hika akan melanjutkan fic HMO yang sempat tertunda, tapi syukur kalau besok dapat ide OwO**

**Seperti biasa, balesan review:**

**Kiriko Alicia:Hum... kalau RingLui agak susah ya soalnya dia minor character ^^ tapi mungkin masih bisa Hika buat... tunggu aja!**

**rositarinjani: Hika juga suka ReiRui disini, tapi masih bingung mereka mau diapain (?), tapi pasti ada kok xD**

**Kireina Yume: beneran ada tulisan kayak gitu di bukunya? xDD nggak apa kok Yume cerita di review, siapa tau bisa jadi sumber inspirasi -w-**

**Kurotori Rei: harusnya Rei yang pindah apartemen biar gak ketemu banci lagi *eh**

**Arisa Amori: arigatou atas reviewnya ^^**

**Mikan chanX3: arigatou, tapi disarankan baca cerita Numbers dulu ya *promosi* Oke, RinLen nya Hika pikirkan dulu, tapi nantinya pasti ada OwO**

**Ryuuna Hideyoshi: tapi Hika gak bisa bikin Gaku jadi banci disini, karena Gaku udah Hika jadiin sensei nya RinLen *dihajar readers***

**Dere KuroHaru: Hika juga pengen Kiyopedo, tapi susaaah ;A;**

**Enjoy chapter 5~**

* * *

"Heh? Drama?" seorang gadis berambut pirang yang kita kenal sebagai Rin Kagami meletakkan termos berisi jus jeruk-nya, kemudian menatap lelaki di depannya dengan wajah bingung.

"Iya! Aku butuh kalian berdua! Please! Nasib-ku di masa depan ada di tangan kalian!"

Tetapi, Len Kagamine malah memiringkan kepalanya sambil bertanya dengan wajah polosnya yang khas itu.

"Drama itu sejenis pisang goreng, bukan?"

* * *

**Numbers: Encore  
**

**an original fanfiction by hikari-lenlen**

**Vocaloid (c)YAMAHA and Crypton Future Media**

**Number Days (c)Pacthesis**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

**_Lima belas menit_ _sebelumnya..._**

**_April 12 2014_**

**_Crypton High, 10.10 A.M_**

Jam istirahat di Crypton High, seperti biasa, banyak murid yang berhamburan di seluruh wilayah sekolah. Namun, bedanya kali ini tidak ada murid ganteng, murid baru, ataupun petugas promosi yang datang. Oh, lihat mobil biru laut itu! Mobil yang terlihat mencolok itu memasuki gerbang utama Crypton High. Setelah mobil itu terparkir dengan sempurna (dan tidak melanggar aturan pemarkiran), barulah kita bisa melihat si pengemudi mobil tersebut.

Pria, lebih tepatnya remaja yang memakai blazer hitam, kemeja putih bersih dan dasi merah dengan lambang perisai di bawahnya. Merasa familiar? Bukan, itu bukan Rei, karena rambutnya berwarna merah muda.

Sementara pria ini mengepak barang-barangnya, ayo kita lihat dua tokoh utama kita, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Rin Kagami dan Len Kagamine. Oh, ternyata mereka sedang bernyanyi_—_tentu saja ditemani oleh Miki dan Rin yang sudah berbaikan dengan Rin. Mari kita dengar nyanyian mereka. Bait pertama dimulai dengan suara cempreng Rin

_Set fire to your hair_

_Poke a stick at a grizzly bear_

_Eat medicine that's out to date_

_Use your private parts as piranha bait_

Setelah Rin selesai, lagu dilanjutkan dengan bagian inti yang dinyanyikan oleh Miki dan Ring.

_Dumb ways to die_

_So many dumb ways to die_

_Dumb ways to di-ie-ie~_

_So many dumb ways to die~_

Suara Len yang khas itu siap untuk melanjutkan lagu tersebut dengan verse kedua

_Get your toast with a fork_

_Do your own electri__—_

**BRAK**

Len langsung pundung di pojokan begitu mendengar suara pintu geser yang dibuka paksa yang menginterupsi vokal-nya yang kece itu. Tetapi, lain halnya dengan tiga gadis lainnya. Seolah tidak peduli dengan Len, mereka sedang mengamati pria berambut merah muda yang tadi. Tanpa basa basi, si pria aneh itu juga langsung berteriak _to the point_:

"Apakah disini ada Rin Kagami dan Len Kagamine?!"

Len, yang merasa namanya disebut langsung bangkit dari keterpurukannya dan menghampiri si pria aneh itu.

"Ya, saya-lah orang kece yang anda cari. Ada apa ya?"

Rin dan si pria itu sweatdrop, diikuti dengan Rin yang menghampiri kedua lelaki itu.

"Saya butuh kalian! Kalian, tolonglah main drama di sekolahku!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Heh? Drama?" seorang gadis berambut pirang yang kita kenal sebagai Rin Kagami meletakkan termos berisi jus jeruk-nya, kemudian menatap lelaki di depannya dengan wajah bingung.

"Iya! Aku butuh kalian berdua! Please! Nasib-ku di masa depan ada di tangan kalian!"

Tetapi, Len Kagamine malah memiringkan kepalanya sambil bertanya dengan wajah polosnya yang khas itu.

"Drama itu sejenis pisang goreng, bukan?"

...

"Maafkan teman saya ya." ucap Rin sambil membungkuk dalam. Untungnya mereka sudah berdiskusi di luar kelas, sehingga tidak banyak yang melihat kelakuan Len.

"I-iya... Nama saya Yuuma Kirizuki, maafkan saya atas perbuatan saya tadi." jawab Yuuma sambil ikut membungkuk sopan. "Sekarang..." lanjutnya. "Saya adalah murid kelas 12-D di Utopia High, dan lulus atau tidak-ku bergantung dari sebuah proyek, dan itu adalah drama! Pentas seni di Utopia High ikut berperan besar dalam kelulusan, karena kami kekurangan orang, aku minta bantuan kalian!" jelas Yuuma.

Rin mengangguk, tanda mengerti. Namun, satu hal masih mengganjal pikirannya. "Tapi bagaimana bisa kau menemukan kami berdua disini? Dan kenapa kami yang terpilih untuk drama yang sangat penting itu?"

**Teng teng teng**

"Ah itu bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Detailnya akan kujelaskan saat kalian pulang sekolah nanti."

* * *

**_Utopia High, 02.01 P.M  
_**

"HAH?! MIKU MEREKOMENDASIKAN KAMI?!"

Mulut Len menganga lebar, sambil menatap Yuuma intens selagi berjalan di lorong sekolah elit itu. Semua murid sudah pulang, sehingga hanya anggota kelompok drama Yuuma_—_dan beberapa guru, tentu saja yang masih ada di sekolah.

"Iya, aku kebetulan bertemu dia, dan dia bersedia untuk mengisi peran dalam drama kami... Jumlah murid kelas kami sedikit, sehingga semua murid ambil bagian di belakang panggung. Jadi kami kekurangan pemeran... maaf ya..."

"Tidak apa kok! Kalau Miku ikut aku senang!" kata Rin sambil tersenyum. Padahal sebelumnya ia menolak untuk ikut, mengingat maraknya kekerasan seksual di daerah itu. Tetapi untungnya Yuuma bukan seorang pedofil pelaku kekerasan seksual seperti itu.

Mereka bertiga memasuki sebuah ruangan, tampaknya itu ruangan kelas yang tak terpakai, melihat meja dan kursinya sudah diatur sedemikian rupa sehingga menyisakan bagian tengah ruangan yang kosong. Di dalam, mereka mendapati banyak orang, namun ada satu yang mereka kenal.

"Rin, Len..." kata gadis hijau toska itu pelan.

"Miku?! Kau bolos sekolah hanya untuk membantu orang-orang ini?!" tanya Rin kaget, dan dijawab dengan senyuman Miku.

"Ternyata wajah kalian memang mirip ya." ucap seorang wanita berambut pirang ikal dengan bando hitam. "Miku merekomendasikan kalian karena wajah kalian yang mirip! Kami memang butuh orang seperti itu. Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Kim SeeU, bagian kostum. salam kenal!" kata SeeU.

"Sedangkan aku sendiri sutradara merangkap pembuat naskah loh!" sanggah Yuuma bangga.

"Aku Megumi Kishimura, bagian kostum juga."

"Aku Hibiki Lui, kamera"

Satu persatu teman sekelas Yuuma memperkenalkan diri mereka, dan diakhiri dengan perkenalan Miku, meskipun itu agaknya tidak diperlukan.

* * *

**_Utopia High, 02.16 P.M_**

"Boleh kami lihat naskah drama-nya?" tanya Rin. Yuuma pun mengambil setumpuk kertas, dan mencoret beberapa bagian diantaranya sebelum memberikannya pada Rin dan Len.

Rin dan Len mulai membaca naskah itu.

"Jadi, ceritanya adalah tentang seorang malaikat alias aku yang jatuh ke bumi, kemudian bertemu dengan seorang gadis cantik_—_maksudku Miku. Si malaikat pun jatuh cinta pada Miku, tetapi karena keduanya adalah cewek, juga karena faktor cinta terlarang antara malaikat dan manusia, maka aku dan Miku tidak bisa bersama. Lalu, aku mengorbankan salah satu sayapku agar aku bisa menjadi seorang lelaki, dan Len akan memerankan lelaki itu. Miku pun jatuh cinta pada Len, tetapi semua berubah ketika seorang malaikat yang dulunya adalah partnerku menembak mati Miku. Ia kesal karena aku yang seharusnya seorang malaikat melalaikan tugasnya dan malah bercinta dengan Miku. Aku pun mengorbankan sayapku yang lain untuk menyelamatkan Miku dan menghilang selamanya. Apa aku benar?"

Yuuma dan teman-temannya mengangguk disko.

"Terus aku harus melakukan adegan yuri sama Miku? Yang benar saja! No way! Aku batal ikut drama kalian!"

"Tunggu! Kau tidak harus yuri kok! Karena ini semacam drama musikal tanpa dialog, jadi kau tinggal bernyanyi bersama Len, lalu aku akan merekamnya dan memutarnya di panggung nanti. Lalu di panggung kau hanya akan melakukan gerakan dan tarian saja!" cegah Yuuma panik.

"...Baiklah."

"Jadi aku dan Rin adalah orang yang sama dong?" tanya Len dengan wajah berbinar-binar.

"Itulah sebabnya kami butuh dua orang yang wajahnya mirip!" timpal Megumi_—_atau yang biasa dipanggil Gumi.

Mendengar itu, Rin mulai menatap wajah Len. Dari rambut, mata, sampai gigi-giginya. 'Warna rambut dan mata memang sama sih, tapi apa semirip itu ya?' batinnya heran. Len yang geer karena diamati hanya senyum-senyum bangga.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang memerankan malaikat yang membunuh Miku ini?" tanya Rin lagi.

"Oh itu kakak Miku, tapi ia tidak akan ikut latihan karena ia sibuk, lagipula perannya hanya menembak Miku, itu saja."

"Ooh begitu."

* * *

_**April 22 2014**_

_**Utopia High, 08.00 A.M**_

Dan inilah hari penentuannya! Rin, Len, Miku telah bekerja keras, inilah hari pentas seni, dimana nasib seluruh murid Utopia High ditentukan. Murid-murid kelas 12, tak terkecuali Yuuma dan teman-temannya mengalami ketegangan yang luar biasa.

"Teman-teman!" teriak Leon_—_bagian dekorasi panggung sambil berlari-lari ke arah teman-temannya. "Kita mendapat giliran kedua!"

"Sial! Seburuk apa sih keberuntungan kelas kita ini?!" umpat Yuuma kesal.

Sementara Rin dan Len, mereka sudah bernyanyi sebelumnya, dan suara mereka telah direkam, siap diputar di atas panggung lagi.

**_Hane otoshita datenshi wa~_**

"Idih, suaraku cempreng banget, jelek." komentar Rin.

"Jangan begitu dong, kasihan Kirizuki-senpai yang sudah membuatkan lagu ini." kata Len yang tumben-tumbennya bijaksana.

"Len! Rin! Saatnya pakai kostum!" panggil SeeU.

Kedua orang itu langsung sumringah, mengingat bahwa mereka tidak pernah melihat kostumnya. SeeU menuntun Rin menuju ruang ganti, sementara Len harus menunggu. Namun, untungnya Miku sudah selesai berpakaian, ia mengenakan gaun berwarna hitam, dengan sarung tangan sewarna serta jepitan berbentuk mawar hitam. Rambut hijau toska nya itu pun dikepang dan dijalin dengan rapi ke atas. Ia terlihat begitu berbeda, juga dewasa sekarang.

"Miku, kau cocok memakai gaun itu." puji Len, dibalas dengan senyuman Miku (lagi).

Tak lama kemudian, Rin pun keluar dari ruang ganti. "Bagaimana Len? Cocok tidak?"

Rin terlihat memesona, tetapi berbeda dengan Miku. Kalau Miku terlihat cantik dan anggun, maka Rin terlihat imut, sekaligus keren. Jepitan rambutnya sudah tidak ada lagi, poni-nya yang panjang itu dikepang ke samping. Ia mengenakan baju putih tenpa lengan dengan sedikit renda di bagian perutnya, serta celana yang didekorasi dengan ornamen rantai. Namun, yang paling mencolok dari dandanan Rin adalah sayap buatan di punggungnya, yang sedikit bergerak pada setiap langkah yang diambil Rin.

"Rin... kau terlihat_—_"

"Len! Saatnya tes kostum!"

Belum sempat Len berkomentar apa-apa, ia sudah diseret Oliver_—_murid yang juga mengurus bagian kostum ke ruang ganti. Kasihan...

Akhirnya, orang yang ditunggu-tunggu Rin dan Miku muncul. Len keluar dari ruang ganti dengan penampilan yang... sangat berbeda, namun itu membuatnya terlihat makin kekanak-kanakan. Pakaian yang ia kenakan mirip dengan Rin, namun warnanya hitam. Kemeja panjang dengan renda, dilengkapi dengan celana panjang sewarna. Sedangkan, rambutnya terlihat lebih berantakan, poninya dimiringkan ke kiri, mirip dengan Rin. Sedangkan karet yang biasanya digunakan untuk mengikat rambutnya diganti dengan pita kecil berwarna hitam.

"Len, kau terlihat... mengagumkan." ucap Rin, sedangkan Miku mengangguk setuju.

"Nii-san belum datang." kata Miku.

Rin dan Len tersentak. Mereka baru ingat kalau kakak Miku_—_yang memerankan malaikat penembak Miku tidak ada disana.

"Tapi tenang saja, dia pasti datang..." katanya lagi.

Rin hanya menghela nafas, ragu sekaligus cemas. Semuanya bisa kacau kalau dia tidak ada!

"Gawat, pertunjukan sulap kelas 12-F sudah selesai! Kita hanya diberi waktu setengah jam untuk mempersiapkan diri! Hafalkan gerakan kalian lagi! Aku harus menelpon dia sekarang!" Yuuma mengingatkan, selagi sibuk dengan hp-nya. Pasti ia menelpon kakak Miku.

Rin membuka tirai panggung sedikit, dan oh! Rasanya Rin mati kutu, banyak sekali murid yang menonton pentas seni ini! Tidak, bukan hanya murid, tetapi banyak juga anak sekolah lain serta orang tua murid yang duduk di kursi penonton!

'Oh, semoga aku tidak pingsan di panggung nanti...' batin Rin cemas. "Hum?"

Di antara penonton yang menggunung itu, ia mendapati seorang yang ia kenal. Orang itu pun juga menatap Rin, lalu ia beranjak pergi dari kursinya secepat kilat.

"Dia 'kan..."

"Awas, aku mau lewat!"

"Tunggu kau tidak boleh ma_—_"

"Ternyata benar."

Rin menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan seorang lelaki berambut hitam yang bernama Rei Kagene di depannya. Ah tentu saja, ia adalah junior di sekolah ini, tidak aneh melihat ia berada di kursi penonton tadi.

"Rei!" sapa Len.

"Len, ternyata kau juga ikut pertunjukan kelas 12-D ya." Rei menghela nafas. "Pantas saja kau selalu pulang telat akhir-akhir ini."

"Hehe..." Len nyengir.

"Selamat pagi, Rei." Miku membungkuk sopan.

"Ah, halo Miku."

"Hei! Kau sudah harus keluar sekarang juga! Mereka akan naik ke panggung sekarang juga!" tegur Yuuma.

"Baiklah, ngomong-ngomong, semoga beruntung." kata Rei, sebelum ia kembali ke kursi penonton.

* * *

**_Utopia High, 08.30_**

Tirai panggung mulai dibuka kembali, mendapati Rin Kagami yang berdiri tegap di tengah panggung sambil menutup matanya. Rekaman suara Rin pun mulai menggema di seluruh wilayah itu.

**_Hane otoshita datenshi wa_**

**_kegareta chigiri ni mi wo yudane te_**

**_aishi atta kako de sae mo_**

**_sono te de keshi satte shimatta no_**

Bersamaan dengan itu, Rin pun mengacungkan pistolnya ke arah penonton, kemudian menarik pelatuknya sehingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras, mengagetkan seluruh penonton_—_bahkan Rei, namun tentu saja pistol itu tidak ada pelurunya.

**_kizu tsuita maigo no tenshi_**

**_yūgure no machi samayoi_**

**_kirei na hitomi wo motta_**

**_hitori no shōjo to deau_**

Pada bagian ini, Miku telah naik ke atas panggung dan melakukan tariannya bersama Rin, tentu saja menimbulkan kesan bahwa Rin mencintai Miku. Bahkan Rei pun sempat menyangka bahwa mereka itu yuri.

* * *

_**Backstage**_

Selagi Rin dan Miku beraksi, Len malah demam panggung. Ia sibuk menghafalkan gerakannya sehingga ia tidak memperhatikan kehebohan yang sedang terjadi disana.

"Ah, akhirnya kau datang!" seru Yuuma pada seorang lelaki di depannya.

"Maafkan aku! Tapi aku sudah membaca skenarionya. Siapa saja pemerannya?!"

"Baiklah, akan kujelaskan dari awal! Jadi_—_"

"Tunggu! Kenapa mereka bisa ada disini?!"

* * *

**_Stage_**

Tak terasa, bagian Rin sudah selesai, maka ia pun kembali kebelakang panggung, digantikan dengan Len. Rekaman lagu yang menggunakan suara Len mulai diputar.

**_shikkoku ni somaru hanayome_**

**_sei naru chikai no basho de_**

**_hakanai hitomi de warau_**

**_fushigi na shounen to deau_**

Len berlutut di hadapan Miku, sedangkan si gadis menutup mulutnya dengan wajah kaget, diikuti dengan Len yang mengeluarkan kotak berisi cincin dari sakunya.

'Sebentar lagi seharusnya kakak Miku muncul...' batin Len gelisah. Kalau ia belum datang juga, bisa-bisa Len dan Miku dipermalukan di atas panggung!

* * *

_**Backstage  
**_

"Sudah, begini saja riasanmu! Cepat bersiap! Kurang dari semenit lagi kau sudah harus muncul!"

"Baiklah!"

Rin yang baru saja kembali ke belakang panggung duduk beristirahat sambil minum jus jeruk yang ia bawa dari rumah. Baru saja ia membuka tutup termosnya, seorang lelaki yang belum pernah ia temui di belakang panggung itu lewat dengan terburu-buru di depannya, membuat Rin terbelalak kaget.

"Ah, itu 'kan_—_"

* * *

_**Stage**_

_**kimi ni obore te ochi te iku dake**_

'Bagian nyanyianku sudah selesai disini.. tinggal menunggu malaikat yang akan membunuh Miku saja...' pikir Len harap-harap cemas. Suara nyanyian Rin pun kembali terdengar, meski Len masih berada di atas panggung.

_**ah- kinki no tsumi wa**_

Tiba-tiba saja, seorang lelaki tinggi menyibak tirai panggung dengan kasar dan naik ke atas sana, wajahnya masih tampak lelah. Lalu, ia menodongkan pistol ke punggung Miku dengan wajah marah. Len kaget, Miku kaget. Tetapi, penonton menganggap hal itu adalah bagian dari akting sehingga mereka tidak menyadari bahwa kedua orang itu _benar-benar _kaget. Bahkan Rei pun hampir memuntahkan mi instan yang ia beli sebelum menonton pertunjukan ini.

Karena...

Lelaki yang berperan sebagai malaikat_—_yang _katanya _kakak Miku itu sebenarnya adalah _Kaito Shion_.

Len hampir saja berteriak, untungnya Kaito memberi isyarat padanya agar tetap diam.

Pertunjukan pun berjalan seperti biasa. Kaito menembak Miku, yang disambut dengan teriakan kaget penonton, diikuti dengan Miku yang terjatuh, mati akibat tembakan tadi. Oh, tentu saja itu hanya akting. Lalu Len melanjutkan itu dengan ekspresi syok melihat jasad Miku dan memeluknya lembut. Walau ia sebenarnya tidak rela sih, mengingat bahwa pelukannya hanya untuk Rin. Kaito sendiri sudah kembali ke belakang panggung.

Nyanyian Rin berhenti. Len hanya memeluk Miku dalam diam, dilanjutkan dengan narasi Bahasa Inggris-nya (yang anehnya bisa diucapkan Len dengan sangat lancar). Para penonton pun ikut merasakan ketegangannya.

_**My dear, lying cold**_

_**I will spend all my life for you as i swore on that day**_

_**My sin against God**_

Pada bagian ini, nyanyian Rin mulai terdengar kembali, namun Len tetap melanjutkan narasinya.

_**All my acts of treachery should be paid by my death**_

_**so I will die for you...**_

_**I believe that's my fate**_

Miku mulai membuka matanya, dan Len melepas ikat rambutnya, sehingga ia terlihat seperti Rin, menimbulkan kesan bahwa ia adalah Rin, sang malaikat.

_**shoujo wo sukutte**_

_**PRANG**_

Terdengar suara kaca pecah, diikuti dengan bom asap yang meledak di atas panggung, kembali mengagetkan para penonton. Len mengambil kesempatan itu untuk kembali ke belakang panggung secepat kilat, menyisakan sehelai bulu hitam di panggung.

**_kie satta no_**

Saat efek bom asap mulai menghilang, yang ada di panggung hanyalah Miku dan sehelai bulu hitam yang ditinggalkan Len tadi. Drama dilanjutkan dengan adegan penyesalan Miku, serta nyanyian Rin, dan diakhiri dengan Miku yang berjalan pelan kembali ke belakang panggung.

* * *

_**Backstage**_

"SUUKKSEEEESS!" teriak seluruh murid kelas 12 sambil melompat senang.

"Terima kasih semuanya!" kata Yuuma.

Tetapi, ada satu orang yang tidak terlihat senang_—_Kaito Shion. Ia menarik tangan Miku ke luar, tanpa membiarkan gadis itu maupun dirinya berganti pakaian. Len dan Rin yang kebingungan pun memutuskan untuk membuntuti mereka.

* * *

_**Backstage, Kaito and Miku's side  
**_

Hening.

Kaito melipat tangannya sambil menatap Miku marah, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya menundukkan kepalanya, tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Kaito pun masih memakai kostumnya_—_jas putih, dasi putih, dengan anting berbentuk salib di telinga kirinya, serta selendang dengan gambar salib dan tidak lupa sayap buatan. Rambutnya pun terlihat berbeda, terlihat berantakan dan poninya dinaikkan, sehingga ia terlihat jauh lebih keren_—_lebih keren daripada Len.

"Jelaskan." kata Kaito.

"M-maaf Kaito..."

"Jelaskan!" hardiknya lagi. Kaito sangat jarang marah seperti ini, ini yang kedua kalinya dia marah pada Miku.

"W-waktu itu... a-aku tidak sengaja melihat SMS dari Kirizuki-senpai y-yang meminta bantuan Kaito... w-walaupun Kaito melarang, t-tapi aku memutuskan untuk membantu mereka, aku hanya ingin meringankan beban mereka s-saja..." jelas Miku ketakutan.

Kaito menghela nafas. "Huft. Untung saja berhasil. Kalau gagal, masa depan Yuuma dan teman-temannya 'kan dipertaruhkan! Kau tahu, kalau kau gagal, bisa-bisa mereka tidak lulus! Apalagi kau melibatkan Len dan Rin..."

"M-maafkan aku..."

Kaito terdiam sejenak. "Kau masih ingat pertemuan pertama kita?"

Tentu saja, Miku tidak akan pernah lupa pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kaito di dunia Len.

"Waktu itu kau selalu menghindariku! Sampai aku tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan itu, aku pikir kau membenciku! Tapi aku lega setelah mengetahui kebenarannya_—_maksudku phobia-mu dulu. Namun sekarang malah aku yang bisa memarahimu disini, kau pun tidak sediam dulu, sudah berani membantu sekelompok orang yang bahkan tidak kau kenal." Kaito terkekeh. "Kau luar biasa."

Miku tersenyum. "Kau juga, Kaito."

Lalu mereka tertawa.

Rin dan Len yang menyaksikan hal itu tersenyum lega.

* * *

_**Utopia High, 10.00 A.M  
**_

"Miku, kesini sebentar!" panggil Yuuma.

"Ya?"

"Kau tahu? Aku dan Kaito bertetangga sejak dulu, dan itulah sebabnya ia mau membantuku. Aku juga tahu kalau kau sebenarnya bukan adik Kaito." Yuuma tertawa, membuat Miku malu.

"Maafkan aku..."

"Tapi, aku punya hadiah untukmu!" katanya lagi sambil menyerahkan sebuah foto. "Simpan baik-baik ya!"

Miku pun tersenyum. "Ya... terima kasih dan sampai bertemu lagi, Kirizuki-senpai."

* * *

**Omake**

"Miku! Aku pinjam catatan sejarahmu ya!" sahut Rin, lalu mengambil buku yang dimaksud, namun selembar foto jatuh dari halaman buku itu.

"MIKU?! NGAPAIN KAU SIMPAN FOTO KAITO LAGI TIDUR?!"

.

**OWARI**

* * *

**Ini chapter paling panjang, memakan 3000+ words OwO. Tapi Kaito x Miku nya kelihatan gak? Kalau nggak Hika minta maaf... dan readers boleh request kok, tapi mungkin update nya agak lama. Sekian dari Hika, akhir kata...**

**Review, please?**


	6. Ada Pedofil!

**N.B: kesamaan ide hanyalah sebuah kebetulan belaka**

**Maaf ya atas penundaan fic ini~ Sebenarnya Hika sudah punya ide, tapi pas mau diketik entah kenapa Hika jadi gak tau cara mengubah ide tadi ke dalam sebuah cerita ;w; begitupun dengan fic First Wedding Mission dan HMO, sebenarnya Hika sudah tahu ceritanya seperti apa, tapi... ya begitulah. Apakah ini namanya _writer's block_?  
**

**Tapi sekarang ini sudah update, jadi Hika harap readers puas. Oh iya, target reviews buat chapter ini itu 35, jadi Hika harap bisa tercapai deh!**

**Seperti biasa, balesan reviews:**

**rositarinjani: Yuuma itu stalker, jadi dia bisa dapet fotonya *eh***

**Kireina Yume: iya, Miku adalah stalker, begitupun dengan Yuuma**

**Kurotori Rei: um.. KiyoYuki itu susah, jadi mungkin endingnya tidak seperti yang Rei-san harapkan... tapi tetep Hika usahakan...  
**

**Guest: iya, foto nya dapet dari Yuuma xD**

**Ryuuna Hideyoshi: terima kasih telah menunggu OwO Miku itu bohong, jadi Kaito bukan kakaknya xD**

**New: di chap ini gak ada RinLen, gomenasai**

**Ichijouin Ai: ini chapternya KiyoYuki, RinLen nya nanti dulu ya~  
**

**So... enjoy chapter 6!**

* * *

Siapa diantara kalian yang sudah mengikuti cerita ini dari awal sampai sekarang? Yang merasa begitu pastinya sudah tahu 'kan jika ada satu tokoh yang belum diceritakan disini? Hmm... Rin dan Len jelas sudah pernah, Rei juga, Miku dan Kaito pun sudah pernah. Jadi, siapa tokoh yang aku maksud? Pasti kalian sudah tahu_—_

—ya, Kiyoteru Hiyama.

* * *

**Numbers: Encore  
**

**an original fanfiction by hikari-lenlen**

**Vocaloid (c)YAMAHA and Crypton Future Media**

**Number Days (c)Pacthesis**

* * *

_**Avadonia Apartment, 07.00 A.M**_

**Kiyoteru P.O.V**

Halo semua, namaku Kiyoteru Hiyama. Umurku... hm, berapa ya? Aku lupa. Ups, maaf aku cuma becanda. Umurku itu... ya, sekitar dua puluh tahunan lah. Seperti yang kalian ketahui, aku bekerja di Pactheland, sebuah taman bermain dimana aku pernah terjebak bersama Kaito, Rin, Miku, Rei, dan Len. Huh, pasti kalian sudah tahu 'kan? Baik, kita akan melanjutkan ke cerita yang sesungguhnya.

Hari ini hari Minggu. Seperti biasa, aku bangun pagi dan minum teh yang disediakan apartemen (iya, aku juga tinggal di apartemen, tapi tempatnya agak jauh dari apartemen Rei dan Len). Hari ini aku memang libur sih, tapi aku harus cepat, soalnya jam sepuluh nanti ada tamu penting yang datang_—_sebenarnya nggak penting penting amat sih. Dia adalah keponakan dari Kokone Harukaze, salah satu langganan di Pactheland. Namanya Yuki Kaai.

Ketika Kokone dan Yuki datang pertama kali ke taman bermain, entah kenapa si Yuki langsung nempel ke aku_—_mungkin karena aku memberi balon kali ya? Yang jelas, setelah itu Kokone menitipkan Yuki padaku setiap hari Minggu.

Jadi, ya begitulah. Semenjak itu, aku membeli stok mainan dan boneka sehingga mereka semua menumpuk di sudut kamarku. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Aku harus membuat seorang anak kecil berumur delapan tahun senang dan puas setiap minggu. Sekarang, aku tinggal duduk manis di sofa ruang tamu dan bersiap-siap.

* * *

_**Avadonia Apartment, 09.59 A.M  
**_

**Ting tong  
**

Ah, itu pasti Kokone dan Yuki! Aku segera membuka pintu. Seperti biasa, Kokone membungkuk dalam sebelum mengucapkan salam kepadaku.

"Selamat pagi Pak Hiyama, mohon bantuannya ya, hari ini." katanya.

"Horee, Kiyo-chan ada mainan apa hari ini?" ucap Yuki sambil melompat-lompat riang.

Melihat itu, tentu saja aku membalas salamnya sebagai warga negara yang baik dan sopan.

"Terima kasih atas kepercayaan Kaai-san, Yuki akan saya urus hari ini."

Setelah itu, Kokone pergi berlalu, dan Yuki pun segera berlari masuk ke ruang apartemenku, dan seperti biasa, ia menuju kamarku, dimana seluruh mainannya tersimpan.

"Waah, ada boneka baru!" pekiknya sambil menunjuk sebuah boneka kelinci putih yang ada di puncak tumpukan mainanku.

"Hup!" Yuki berusaha mengambil bonekanya dengan cara memanjat 'gunungan mainan' itu. Yah, mainannya memang banyak sekali sih, sampai membentuk gunung. Apalagi ukuran tubuh Yuki memang relatif kecil.

"Yuki, tunggu dulu!" sebagai orang dewasa yang baik hati (dan tidak sombong), aku pun berinisiatif untuk mengambilkan boneka itu untuknya. Aku mengulurkan tanganku...

.

Argh, sepertinya Yuki tidak mendengarkan kata-kataku! Lihat saja, ia masih berusaha memanjat tumpukannya. Ah sudahlah, tinggal sedikit lagi boneka itu akan berpindah ke tanganku!

.

**DUK**

**BRAK**

**GRASAK**

.

Aduh, mainannya jadi jatuh semua nih! Tadi kayaknya Yuki kehilangan keseimbangannya dan jatuh sebelum aku berhasil mengambil boneka itu. Secara refleks, aku menutup mataku dan mengusap lenganku.

"Duh! Yuki nggak apa 'kan?" tanyaku sambil membuka mata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku baru sadar. Ini posisi jatuh yang _mainstream _banget. Yuki terlentang di bawah, dan aku berada di atas Yuki dengan posisi merangkak. ...Bisa dibayangkan? Bukan, bukan! Ini bukan seperti yang kalian pikirkan! Tentu saja aku panik, bisa kurasakan keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisku.

"..." Yuki mengedip-ngedipkan matanya beberapa kali. "K-K-K-"

"Ya?"

"MUKA KIYO-CHAN SEREEEEEEEEEEEMMM!"

Air mata mulai meluncur dari mata berair Yuki. "MUKANYA K-K-KAYAK T-TERORIS!" lalu dia lari keluar apartemen.

...Mampus.

* * *

**_Avadonia Apartment,_ _10.10 A.M_  
**

**_Hallway_**

Ini gawat! Kemungkinan paling gawat, Yuki kabur. Apa kata Kokone kalau dia tahu? Pokoknya aku harus menemukannya dan menghiburnya sebelum negara api menyerang! Ah sudahlah bodo amat kalau aku salah ngomong barusan.

Ah itu dia! Yuki berada di depan... meja resepsionis. Aduh, firasat buruk.

"Ada masalah apa dik? Siapa tahu kakak bisa bantu."

"A-ada orang yang serem tadi... DIA MAU MEMPERKOSA AKU! TADI DIA PEGANG ROK KU, TERUS_—_"

"Saya mengerti. Ada di kamar mana dia?"

.

WHAT THE_—_ jangan tertipu saudara-saudara, mana mungkin aku melakukan hal itu! Kau pikir aku ini warga negara tidak bermoral, hah? Yang penting sekarang... KABUR AJA! Lagian dari mana sih Yuki yang masih polos itu tahu istilah gituan? Siapa yang ngajarin?

"ITU DIA!"

Heh? Jangan-jan_—_

"Itu cowok yang katanya barusan melakukan kekerasan seksual itu! Tangkap!"

"TIDAAAAK KALIAN SEMUA SALAH PAHAM!"

* * *

_**Central Mall, 10.30 A.M**_

K-kenapa semuanya jadi begini? Ya ampun, apa salahku? Apa ini karena aku jomblo? Emang jadi jomblo itu salah? Kenapa? Kenapa jomblo itu dosa? Pokoknya aku harus membereskan kesalah pahaman ini!

"Hei, Neru-chan, katanya di Avadonia Apartment ada pedofil ya?"

"Iya tah? Mungkin dia pengikut Emon?"

"Ah, Emon udah gak jaman. Ngomong-ngomong ayahku itu polisi, dia lagi menyebarluaskan pencariannya, mungkin dia bakal sampai kesini dalam lima menit_—_"

"MAKASIH! MAKASIH BANGET UDAH NGINGETIN! AKU CINTA KAMU, MUAH!"

Tanpa basa basi, aku langsung lari ke arah pintu keluar mall. Terima kasih dua cewek _random_! Berkat kalian, aku bisa mengambil selangkah lebih maju sebelum bapakmu polisi sialan itu dateng! (Neru: idih, kayaknya dia emang pedofil deh. Kejer yuk.)

* * *

**_Pactheland, 11.01 A.M  
_**

Hah... hah... akhirnya aku lepas dari kejaran para polisi itu! Sekarang tinggal_—_tunggu! Ini 'kan... Pactheland? _Bingo_! Kalau aku minta bantuan rekan kerjaku pasti mereka akan mengerti!

"Itu bukannya Kiyoteru?"

"Eh iya! Kiyoteru sini deh!"

Akhirnyaaaa! Terima kasih Dewi Fortuna, akhirnya ada orang yang bersimpati! Di depan ferris wheel, berdirilah lima orang yang dulunya kukenal sebagai orang asing yang bukan siapa-siapa: Rin, Len, Rei, Kaito, dan Miku.

Tapi ada yang janggal...

Kalau mereka sedang jalan-jalan ke Pactheland, kenapa mereka tidak mengajakku? Mereka seharusnya tahu kalau ini hari libur...

"Berhenti! Hati-hati, kalian disana! Pria berkacamata itu buronan kami! Menjauhlah!"

Sial. Kira-kira lima orang berseragam polisi menyudutkanku, dengan pistol tergenggam di tangan mereka. Padahal aku sudah sampai disini...

"Eh kalian! Hati-hati!" suara familiar ini...

"Neru-chan?" gumam Rin, menatap seorang perempuan berambut pirang dan diikat satu ke samping. Ini 'kan cewek di mall tadi!

"Dia pedofil Aku jadi korbannya tadi, kalau memang kasus ini bisa dibawa ke pengadilan... aku bersedia untuk menjadi saksinya!" cetus cewek yang namanya Neru itu.

"EEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

"Kukira kamu orang baik, Kiyoteru..."

"Kami kecewa padamu!"

"Ternyata kau tidak ada bedanya dengan orang-orang jahat di luar sana!"

"Tapi_—_"

"Nanti saja baru dijelaskan, sekarang ikut kami ke kantor polisi!"

"Kiyoteru..."

"Kiyoteru..."

"Kiyoteru...kiyoteru...kiyoteru...kiyoterukiyoterukiyoterukiyoterukiyoterukiyoterukiyoterukiyoterukiyoterukiyoterukiyoterukiyoterukiyoterukiyoterukiyoterukiyoterukiyoterukiyoterukiyoterukiyoterukiyoterukiyoterukiyoterukiyoterukiyoterukiyoterukiyoterukiyoterukiyoterukiyoterukiyoterukiyoterukiyoterukiyoterukiyoterukiyoterukiyoterukiyoterukiyoterukiyoterukiyoterukiyoterukiyoterukiyoterukiyoterukiyoterukiyoterukiyoterukiyoterukiyoterukiyoterukiyoterukiyoterukiyoterukiyoterukiyoterukiyoterukiyoterukiyoterukiyoterukiyoterukiyoterukiyoterukiyoteru_—_"

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

* * *

_**Avadonia Apartment  
**_

"Jangann!"

**SRUK**

"Hosh... hosh..."

Ini... apa yang terjadi? Jangan bilang kalau... yang tadi itu mimpi?"

.

.

.

.

"SYUKURLAH KAMI-SAMAAAA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH_—_"

**Ting tong**

"Kiyo-chan~ Yuki mau main!"

...

"Jangan, jangan masuk kesini Yuki-chan! Aku capek, pergi kau!"

...

"HUEEEE, KIYO-CHAN SEREEEEMMM!"

.

.

**OWARI**

* * *

**Eh... chapter ini... ekstrim ya? Hehe... dan maaf kalau nggak jelas, mimpi emang selalu nggak jelas sih ^^" kalau ada yang bingung bisa tanya Hika di review, ataupun PM. Chapter depan maunya pair apa? Kalau friendship juga boleh kok...**

**Review, please?**


End file.
